


komaeda gets pegged

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cock Rings, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rule 63, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Yes the title is accurate. Yes this is serious. 😁
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	komaeda gets pegged

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe this is a fun one :3 this was taken from an rp, so please excuse any wonky grammar or formatting

Hinata smiled as Komaeda pressed a small kiss to her neck, stroking her hair and cuddling her close. He was always so affectionate at night, especially with snuggling. Like tonight, for example, as he'd been doing this for nearly an hour straight. Normally they would be asleep already, or at least she would, being softly rocked to sleep by Komaeda's touches and soft humming next to her ear.

But tonight was different. She could tell, Komaeda had something to say. She nuzzled against his chest and wrapped her leg tighter around his waist, having a good idea of what he probably wanted. "What's on your mind, honey?" Hinata asked quietly, looking up at Komaeda to see she seemingly snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, my love, don't worry." he responded, a smile quickly replacing his expression like he usually did. Hinata just gave him an unamused look in response "We've been together for a year now, I know when you're lying. You don't have to tell me if you really want, but don't feel like you have to hide things from me. You know I'm not that judgmental." She joked, peppering light smooches across his chest and neck while he sighed and chuckled. "You're right... Aha, that's my girl, always worried about me.."

“It's just–” Komaeda breathed in deeply, his heart racing. “I wanna try something a little different. With you.” She gave a small nod as if to say, go on.

“It's not that I don't like having sex normally because I really really do– you're the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever met and I'm lucky to even be alive at the same time as you, let alone do something so intimate!” Hinata giggled softly at his flattery, giving his neck a big smooch as thanks "You're so sweet, jeez... you don't need to butter me up, just tell me what you want." She said softly, running her hands across Komaeda's chest, covered with a overly loose t shirt she absolutely was gonna steal. He continued like he didn't tell her this every day, “Not just in appearance, of course. You're also incredibly kind and intelligent and.” He laughed raspily, “Do you know what, um, pegging is?”

Hinata's face dropped to a surprised look when he asked her. He..wanted to do that?? Yeah, that was definitely unexpected. She noticed the worry start to creep up onto his face, though, acting quick to reassure him. "I'm not grossed out, don't worry hun! It's just. A little unexpected, you know?" Hinata said, stroking his hair and thinking it over to herself. She'd never thought of doing something like that, but she wasn't very opposed to it. Topping Ko sounded like quite an experience, if anything. “Thank you, Hinata.” He truly was thankful to have such an understanding girlfriend that knew him so well. His face was flushed at her reaction.

"Hmm.. How about you tell me a little more about this fantasy of yours? You've caught my interest." She cooed, kissing him before gliding her hands down to hold his fidgety and cold ones. “Alright... Well, you're always very gentle with me- and I love that about you! But I'd also, like if you, told me what to do and pushed me around a little...” He shivered, clutching her warm, soft hands. “You get it, right?”

Hinata gave him a small smile, flipping them over and straddling him "Kinda like this?" She asked innocently, gently grinding her hips down and giggling when she felt his already half hard cock press against her. "I can't believe you were thinking about something so dirty while we were snuggling, so naughty." She cooed, leaning down so her chest was just underneath his chin, her face inches away from his. “Yeah. Ah, Hinata...” He moaned softly and ground up against her. “I know, I'm so f-filthy,” he said, even though they both knew she was just teasing.

She pressed a small kiss against his forehead, humming "If we're gonna do this, how about i get changed into something a little different? And give you some time to get ready." Hinata offered, moving her hands up his chest and arms, all the way up to his hands and grasping them. He shifted underneath her and wrapped his arms around her back. “That sounds perfect, Hinata. Ah...” He smiled at the feeling of her hands in his again.

She had to hold in a giggle at the enamored expression of her boyfriend, his eyes very clearly struggling to not look down. Hinata smushed his face between her chest lightly, snickering at the muffled sound of embarrassment he made. “Hinata...!” He squawked out in shock. "Such a gentleman" She teased, backing away, but not before whispering something to him.

"Don't you dare cum until I say you can, understand? You don't get that privilege tonight." Hinata warned, trailing her fingers down his chest before climbing off of him and going to change.

Komaeda gulped and nodded, at a loss for words. She really took this in stride. He was amazed at how easily she managed to adapt to this. Situation. He couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she left. She's really ok with this. This is really happening. He tried to, ahem, calm himself down but what was the point when he'd be totally lost when she came back in whatever outfit she had in mind.

-

Hinata had grabbed some simple ish clothes, slightly happy that she finally had the chance to wear some cute underwear she bought a while ago. She was now wearing a black low-cut tank top, along with an almost matching bralette and underwear. Well, matching since they were both black. ‘How do my boobs look even bigger in this..?' She questioned to herself as she briefly checked herself out, admiring how nice she looked.

The tank top, although pretty, failed to stay down and cover her tummy, rolling up and resting on her waist. She just sighed and pulled it down as she walked back to their bedroom, smirking when she saw Komaeda slowly stroking himself through his pants, flushing when he saw her. They'd been together for quite a while now but her voluptuous chest still managed to astonish him. He didn't protest to having his face pushed into her breast, obviously.

Hinata made a soft laugh seeing him red faced, hand halfway down his pants, eyes slowly taking her in while his hand 'subtly’ started moving again. She straddled his lap again, pushing him down so he was laying on the bed and pining his hands above his head. "You're so hard already...does thinking of me fucking you make you that turned on?" Hinata whispered, leaving small bite marks across his neck and burying her hand in his fluffy white hair, giving it a soft tug to give her more access to his neck.

“Of course I am. It's you, after all.” He grinned contentedly when she started playfully biting him, leaving red marks down the column of his pale neck. Komaeda wasn't the quietest man, she knew this. He was reasonably vocal when something felt good, so when he started making tiny whimpers and a cut off whisper of "please-" she only replied with a low chuckle, grinding her hips down against his erection. 

"If you want me to touch you, ask, understand? I wanna hear you beg for me tonight." Hinata asked, noticing the way his hips leaned into hers, already wanting more. “I understand... ma’am.” Hinata felt her stomach flutter at the nickname, deciding then and there she definitely liked topping Komaeda. "Good boy, you know what to call me." She praised, her left hand still firmly pinning Komaeda's wrists to the bed. “Please, please touch me more.”

"Poor thing.. I almost forgot how needy you get, so whiney.." She teased, proving her point by drawing a whimper out of him by pulling his hair, kissing around his neck to make up for the rough action. “Oh, Hinata, you're so good at this...” Komaeda said quietly, turning his head to the side shyly.

She remembered he had said multiple times he loved how strong she was, leading her to remind him he was maybe 5 pounds and just easy to carry. She worried for him sometimes, with how nimble he was, but he assured her he was ok, he was just naturally thinner.

Hinata cocked her head to the side at his pitiful request, glancing down his body to the hard on poking against her thigh. "Oh? You really think I'm gonna touch you from just some little whimper like that? If you really want me to touch you, I think you can do better than that." Hinata said, her face stern and silently demanding a better performance from the other. Seems she was getting into her role easily, at least. 

He continued to rock against her thighs, desperate for any kind of friction. “Please ma’am,” he quickly got to begging, “Please, I know I don't deserve it but I need you to touch me! Even just a little bit!” Komaeda gave her his best pleading face. The benefits of having almost no dignity was that he felt completely unashamed.

Hinata's expression softened a little at his begging, petting his hair and humming "There we go... That's how you beg for what you want. But, you still haven't done much to deserve my touch." She said as she shifted herself so Komaeda's hips weren't able to buck up anymore. "Keep your hips still, or I'll tie you down." She cooed quietly into his ear, releasing his hands from her grip and moving them to cup her breasts. 

“I know, I'm sorry ma'am.” Komaeda obediently refrained from grinding against her like he wanted to, looking up at her with a dazed look. "Here, how about you touch them a little? You've been staring at them the whole time, anyways." Hinata said playfully, feeling her breath catch in her throat when Komaeda started gently feeling her chest up, letting out a soft sigh. "Good boy... so delicate with me, ehe.." 

As he kissed and groped her chest, Hinata subtly moved her hips so they rubbed against Komaeda's hard on ever so slightly. "You really like feeling me up, damn.." She mumbled, noticing the look of bliss on his face as he spoiled her breasts with gentle caresses and kisses. He just smiled at her comment, continuing to press wet kisses to her chest. Komaeda wanted to see more... but she hadn't told him he could. Part of him wanted to get punished as he slowly rolled the collar of her loose tank top down a little more.

She watched as his fingers needily pulled at her shirt, inching it down to reveal more of her soft and light brown skin. She lightly slapped his hand away, sending him a glare "I never said you could pull down my shirt, did I?" She asked, pulling it back up and angling his head up to face her. Komaeda got about the reaction he expected, a gentle but serious reprimand. He tried not to make it obvious he definitely sought this punishment on purpose but his grinning face betrayed him as she pulled his chin up and told him off.

"Needy little thing... I bet you already want to cum, right? You wanna cum inside me? I know you love it when you see your cum dripping out of me, I always see you staring after you fill me up." She whispered into his ear, feeling his cock twitch through his jeans at her words. "Such a shame, you won't be able to do that tonight. Since I'll be the one filling you up."

What she said made his eyes widen- he'd never heard Hinata say something so filthy so confidently. It was ridiculously hot and his pants felt painfully tight. “Oh~ please Hina– ma'am, I want you so bad, haa~”

Hinata pretended to not notice his almost slip up, biting her lip and giggling "You're pretty hot begging for me.. But you like being denied like this, don't you? You're throbbing for me, so desperate for me to touch you, poor little baby..." Hinata cooed, her tone almost mockingly caring and sweet, since she was the one who made this problem happen. Komaeda flushed at being addressed as a "poor little baby". He hardly thought of himself like that, but it didn't feel... bad, her treating him this way.

Hinata shifted herself against his erection, shivering at how soaked she was already. 'I don't have much room to tease Komaeda, do I..' She thought to herself, getting an idea. "On your knees." She commanded, her voice low, but not soft like earlier. Komaeda pretended not to rush as he crawled off the bed and fell to his knees, excited for what would inevitably come next. 

"You look like a dog about to get a treat, truly pathetic." Hinata noted, a small smile on her face. She wrapped her legs around Komaeda's shoulders, bringing him closer to her. “You're right, I'm like a dog. This is my treat, hm?” He nuzzled her thigh, returning Hinata's smile.

"Alright, now listen to what I'm gonna say. I want you to take these panties off of me, then take your pants and underwear off. Touch yourself while you eat me out, and if you make me cum, I'll give you a reward. Sound good?" By the way Komaeda's eyes gleamed with excitement, she was guessing that her idea was welcomed by the other.

"Well, don't waste time staring at me. Get to work."

Komaeda did as she said, pulling down her underwear slowly. He moaned softly seeing how wet she was. It felt strange to think that was because of him. He wanted to hurry and get his mouth on her but the strain in his pants was getting irritating. Plus, she ordered him to take his pants off before eating her out, so there was no reason for him to disobey.

He unzipped his jeans and almost sighed in relief. Before long they were off as well as his underwear. His dick certainly thanked him. Hinata couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her when Komaeda gently nuzzled her thigh again, pulling down her underwear and revealing just how wet she already was. She was coming to slightly regret her decision of making him eat her out, since every time he's done this she became a shaking and squirming mess.

Hinata happily sighed when Komaeda eagerly threw his pants away to the side, tossing his boxers and sighing in relief. "Sometimes I forget just how big you are, jeez... Remembering how you feel inside my pussy is so damn hot.." She whispered, gripping his hair securely, but not too tight. She didn't wanna hurt him, at least not without his permission. 

She ran her thumb across his cheek, squishing him with her thighs lightly and leaning back to let him get a better angle "Come on love, I don't have all daY!-" she got cut off by a slow lick up her slit, Komaeda flicking his tongue up on her clit when his tongue grazed against it.

"Oohh god.." She whispered to herself, knowing that she was gonna have a lot of trouble keeping her cool if Komaeda was gonna be this good. She glanced down and felt herself throb in arousal as Komaeda quickly stroked himself to her, glancing up at her as he licked.

Komaeda didn't waste time, going straight to sucking at her clit the way she could never take for long. He eagerly licked up her plentiful juices which were quickly replenished. All the while he was jacking himself off slowly, already way too close to cumming. “Hinataaa~ you taste so good...” He used the hand he wasn't stroking himself with to spread her open a little more and continued kissing her sensitive clit.

Hinata couldn't hold back her shaky moans, her legs trembling as Komaeda's tongue made her melt into his arms. "F-Fuck! Yes, honey, just like that, fuck you're so good baby-" Hinata rambled, biting her finger and moaning Komaeda's name. At this point, Hinata could almost forget that she was technically supposed to be the dominant one here, fully submitting to Komaeda's expert tongue.

"God, baby, please please, don't stop- Hah!" Hinata squealed out as Komaeda sucked on her clit, his tongue occasionally swirling around it while his hand gently spread her lips open more. Her hand now had a death grip in his hair, delicately stroking his scalp as a way of thanking him.

She was in slight disbelief when she felt herself start to get close to her edge, surprised that he could make her come undone that quickly. Then again, it had been a pretty long while since he's done this for her, so that could explain it. "Fuck- honey, I'm close, please don't stop please please please-" She begged, grinding her hips up to meet his tongue as she trembled in his grip.

She gasped into her palm when her orgasm hit, leaning back onto her arm while shakily moaning Komaeda's name, trying to not claw into his scalp as he sucked her clit through her orgasm. Komaeda licked her clean before pulling away, his mouth still dripping with her slick and looking rather pleased with himself, both for managing to get Hinata off so quickly and not finishing himself yet.

“Was that good ma’am? Thank you for allowing trash like me such an honor, heh...” He licked away the remaining slick on his mouth before looking up at her face. She was still coming down, her face red and breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, long eyelashes resting on her tanned cheeks. Komaeda felt overjoyed he was able to please her so well.

Hinata let out a few more soft moans when Komaeda licked her dripping wet slit clean, legs still shaking around his shoulders. "God.. You're amazing at this." Hinata whispered, eventually managing to catch her breath and recover from her incredible orgasm. She looked down and smiled at the joyous grin on Komaeda's face, petting his hair softly. "Good boy...that's a good boy for mommy.." She cooed, experimenting with the new nickname. He evidently felt... something, at the new title she had given herself, leaning into her gentle touch. Hinata definitely enjoyed the new nickname as well, her cheeks reddening and stomach fluttering up at how desperate he looked underneath her. It was so fucking hot.

"Now..let's take care of that little problem you have, ok?" Hinata said softly, her voice much more caring now that she came. She pulled him up by gently tugging on his hair, pleased when he took the signal and sat on the bed. "My desperate little thing.. Fuck, you're so hard.." Hinata whispered, bending over and trailing kisses down his shaft. 

"Tell me, love, how do you want me to reward you? Do you wanna cum on my face, maybe? Or in my mouth? Or on my tits?" Hinata offered, enjoying the flustered look Komaeda only responded with, struggling to keep his hips still as she slowly stroked him off. He whined at the teasing kisses she left on his dick, willing himself not to thrust up against her face.

He felt positively overwhelmed at her proposition– all of those options sounded damn amazing. Did she actually want him to make a choice? He supposed so. “Y-your mouth, please.” She obeyed his request, slowly taking her into her mouth and sucking the pre cum from his tip. He tried to enjoy the gradual strokes she gave his dick but they were so light and fleeting he was only left wanting more. 

"You know, it'd be a waste of this dick of yours if you couldn't fill me up. I know you want that, you throb for me every time I talk about it. Mm, i bet you wanna pin me down and fill me up with your cum, right? See it drip out of me as I pant and tremble in the afterglow?" She cooed sweetly, keeping her slow and gentle pace with her mouth. 

"If you beg and praise me, then maybe I'll let you cum inside me before I fuck the senses out of you.. That sound better to you, honey?" She asked innocently, resting his pulsing hard erection against her breast as she watched him quiver underneath her. The power he was giving her was near addicting, she couldn't get enough of him.

“Please, yes, oh god.” He begged like his life was on the line. “Please, please mommy! Can I please cum inside you~” Komaeda's cock twitched against her chest. “I'll do anything, please just let me cum, please please please please!” By now his face was coated with a light sheen of sweat. She was so perfectly fulfilling his request, it was unreal.

She gave him a light smirk, pressing little kisses against his tip and humming "Good boy! But why do you wanna cum inside me? Is it because I feel so tight around you, how I clench on your dick when you thrust up into me, maybe? Or when you rub my clit as you bounce me up and down on your lap? I just feel soooo good when you're inside me, don't i?" She asked, having fun with teasing him even if a small part of her felt guilty for egging him on so much.

She could tell he was close, only not cumming by sheer will power at this point. 'Impressive.. He's really making sure he doesn't disobey me.' She silently applauded him for his resistance, gently pulling away from his erection in waiting for his reply. Poor little angel was panting and tearing up, wanting his release so bad probably. She couldn't deny how positively adorable he was in the moment, either, though.

She shifted herself so her legs were on either side of his hips, making sure to not touch his cock yet and leaning down to kiss across his neck "Come on baby, tell me how much you love being inside of me.. Earn this reward." She encouraged, keeping her tone soft and gentle, almost sensing how much he was pulsing now. It almost made her feel sorry enough to lower her hips down.

He grunted and resisted the growing urge to just push into her right there. It would be so easy, she was already soaked and ready for it– stop stop there's no way I can do that fuck.

No, she needed just a little more from him before that. “Hinata! I love it so much, I love you more than anything please you're so tight and warm I need it please hhaaa...” He could barely form a proper sentence, on the verge of cumming from all her constant teasing. Komaeda was sure he'd finish the moment she sank down, which would be embarrassing, but whatever. “Please, ahh- I'll do good, I can make you cum again, please just do it.”

Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat at his needy ramblings, kissing him deeply and moving her hands to hold Komaeda's. "That's my baby, you're doing so well.. I'll even ignore your little name slip up." She teased, angling herself down so his tip rested at her entrance. 

She smiled warmly at him, peppering his lips with a few extra kisses before asking him "You ready, baby?" She giggled when he hurriedly nodded, deciding not to drag out his torture any longer and give the boy some relief. She let out a low moan as she sank down to take him in, swearing under her breath as he was already so deep inside of her.

"Hah... You're filling me up so easily, angel.. I'll start moving, now. It's ok if you cum early." She reassured, well aware that he was mere seconds from cumming because of her teasing. She held onto his shoulders before starting to rock her hips up and down, letting out shaky and high pitched moans as his curved dick easily hit her g spot, even with her delicate bouncing. "Oohh baby... Soo good.." She whispered, leaning his head into her neck and making a small "aww" sound at Komaeda's whimpers.

"Oh, my poor baby... My little angel, so close already.. You just wanna cum so bad, it feels so good, doesn't it?" Hinata asked, her tone an almost insulting level of tender as she raised and lowered herself very carefully, Komaeda tossing his head back as tears fell down his cheek.

"Shh, don't cry baby, you're ok.. my poor little boy toy." She teased, a caring and soft smile on her face. "I'm not that mean, so lemme make you cum already." She promised, stopping her verbal teasing in favor of roughly bouncing on Komaeda's cock, smirking when his eyes widened and cock throbbed inside her in response.

“Hinata!! I mean- ah, mommy~!” He sobbed into her shoulder, “So good, fuck, thank you thank you so much mmmy girl...” He thrust up to meet her hips making a frankly sinful noise from how wet she still was.

Komaeda felt the telltale signs that he was about to finish and told Hinata so, “I'm gonna cum, mmommy!- Thank you thank you-” he cried out, grabbing onto her hips. She hummed pleasantly as he thrusted up into her, gripping her hips and alerting her of his release. "Go ahead, baby, cum for me." Hinata whispered, smiling and moaning as Komaeda snapped and burst inside her, leaning into her chest and moaning helplessly as he came. Tear tracks ran down his face. “Thank you, I don't deserve this much, thank you mommy...” He looked up to see her looking just about as fucked out as he did.

Hinata knew she was probably being a bit too lenient with his name slip ups, but as long as he corrected himself she supposed it wasn't bad enough to garner a punishment. Especially when he was finally able to cum, she wasn't so cruel as to ruin his little moment, no no. Quite the opposite, in fact.

She moved her hips more as he came, milking his cock of his cum as much as she could. "My baby..my perfect darling...my pathetic little boy.." she said warmly, playing and ruffling with his hair as he trembled and panted heavily. She clenched experimentally around his oversensitive cock, shuddering in delight as she felt his cum slowly trickle down her hole and to her inner thighs. Komaeda was so exhausted he nearly forgot to look down and watch the results, his own cum dripping out of Hinata's gorgeous pussy. Nearly. The sight was just as delightful as the first time.

"You really filled me up, didn't you... If I wasn't on the pill we'd be fucked." She joked, letting him rest for a bit before their night continued. Since she obviously wasn't gonna end this here, with Komaeda finishing inside her. She had to fulfill his whole fantasy, and she'd be a liar if she said what was coming next didn't excite her. 

-

It was a few minutes of catching breaths and soft praises and kisses from Hinata later before she got off of his lap finally, shushing him when he whined in protest. "We still have something to do, don't we baby?" She asked, pushing him down. "Turn around, and have your ass facing me. I'm gonna break you." Hinata whispered, giving his hip a light smack before bending over and fishing out a few things that they'd need.

She was actually going to do it. He'd never been more excited to essentially shove something in his ass in his life. Komaeda held back a moan at her words, getting on his hands and knees on the bed (like a dog). “Sh-should I prepare myself? Or do you...want to...” He knew approximately what he was going to feel when she put it in, but he'd never taken anything larger than a couple of fingers. It was a little nerve-wracking to think about putting something so big in there, but he knew she would know just how to make him love it.

Hinata shook her head and uncapped the small but full bottle of lube she pulled out from under the bed, spreading some across her middle finger. "I'm gonna prep you. But, I do know something you can do for me." She offered, handing him a thick circle of rubber, very carefully circling her finger around his asshole. 

"You're gonna get yourself hard again, and put that little ring on the base of your cock. And don't be shy about being vocal, I really wanna hear it when it feels good, ok?" Hinata commanded, kissing his lower back and slowly sinking her middle finger into his hole. He obeyed her request perfectly, as expected, whimpering and moaning as she began to prep him.

She gently but firmly cupped his balls as he began touching himself, squeezing them and helping him get hard quicker. "Good boy...That's right, slip that ring around your pretty little cock.." she encouraged as she slicked up her pointer finger now, pressing it against his asshole and carefully pushing it in. "You're clenching around me so much... You know the strap on is pretty thick, right? God, you're gonna be so full if you're this tight around my fingers.." She cooed, now evenly thrusting her fingers in and out of him. 

He was going to protest to her calling his cock "little" but suddenly she sank another finger into his ass and he already felt so full of her. “Oh god, Hinata, that's good...” He rocked back against her fingers while stroking himself slowly. “Thank you so much for doing this- ah~” he whined as she hit a good spot. “You're so perfect, oh fuck...” He already felt himself nearly fully hard again, still sensitive from his orgasm. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be allowed to cum again for a while.

Hinata chuckled in amusement at his cute little ramblings, noticing how he frowned at her wording "We both know your dick isn't little, baby, don't worry too much about it." She reaffirmed, giving him a few strokes with her free hand to add to it. "I love feeling the veins pulse against my fingers, it's so cute how you're already nice and needy for me." 

Hinata let Komaeda gently thrust himself against her fingers, curling them up trying to see if she could find his 'spot' without him noticing her exploring fingers. "That's right, keep moaning for me, oh you're such a good boy for me, my perfect angel." She praised as she thrusted her fingers into him, taking his gasp as a sign she'd found what she was looking for.

"Oh, does that spot feel good?" She questioned, innocently circling her fingertip around the area and smirking at how he squirmed for her, subtly adding a third finger to the mix while he was distracted. “Yes-! Ah!! Please mommy~ I don't wanna wait anymore, I can take it...” He clenched on her fingers hard whenever she teasingly rubbed that spot, stuck between pushing back on her fingers and rutting his poor restrained dick against the bedsheets.

His legs shook as she pressed her fingers against it again and again. They both knew he wasn't shy about making noise, and he moaned openly at the feeling. “I'm ready, I promise...” Hinata raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering if he was saying that out of pure impatience or not. She slid her fingers out of him, watching how his hole clenched around the digits in an attempt to keep them inside. "You think you're ready, hm?" She asked, having already slipped on the harness while prepping him.

She gently pressed the tip against his slightly stretched hole, letting him get a feel of how it would feel compared to her fingers. "You sure you're ready, baby?" Hinata asked, unable to hide the condescending tone in her voice, meaning it in the best way of course. She was happy when Komaeda gave her a quick nod, pressing himself against the plastic rod needily. "Hold on, I gotta get it ready." She eased his hips by holding them with her left hand, her right hand slipping the dildo into the harness securely. 

Hinata, after she coated the toy with a good amount of lube, better safe than sorry, pressed the tip against his hole again. "I'll go slow at first, but I'll make sure to fuck you into this mattress too, ok?" She said sweetly, pressing loads of kisses against his back as she inched her way into him. The lube definitely helped a lot, as the way in felt slick and smooth, though since it was a bigger stretch than her fingers, the pace was painfully slow. Hinata unintentionally doted over Komaeda, checking if it hurt and if he was ok every time she noticed him flinching or gripping the sheets.

Komaeda looked down at the ring surrounding his dick, which was fully hard by now. He longed to remove it, but he knew it would bring him no satisfaction to cum if she didn't want him to. “Ah!” He gave a surprised squeak as she pushed it in him with some difficulty. The stretch definitely burned, but not at all as much as he thought it would. Being so full was more pleasant than he could have imagined. Komaeda couldn't help but feel like he was made for this, made to be her little boy toy she could use how she wanted. He moaned something that sounded like her name and "more". 

Hinata cocked her head to the side at the name, giving his ass a spank and pushing the rest of the dildo inside of him "Sorry, what did you call me?" She asked, leaning in to whisper into his ear as a warning. She bit her lip at his rushed together apologizes, soft whispers of 'I’m sorry mommy' escaping his lips.

She noticed Komaeda still had his shirt on, hoisting him up so he was on his knees in front of her and tugging at it "Take it off, baby, I wanna see all of you." Hinata said quietly, biting his neck as her hands travelled up to touch and delicately pinch his nipples. She knew that they were pretty sensitive, from the few times she'd played with them in the past to mess around.

He pulled his shirt off abashedly, opening himself up to another pleasure he didn't know he was capable of feeling. Komaeda mewled as she pinched his nipples, filling him again and again. Was this how she felt when they had sex normally? He could understand why she was always left gasping and squirming then. They would have to do this more often...

Hinata let out a pleased hum as Komaeda helplessly moaned for her, leaning against her for support. "Mommy's cock feels good inside of you, doesn't it? You love how big it is inside your tight ass, huh?" She purred, rolling his nipples in between her fingers. "Yes!! I love it so mmuch, fuck!" She pulled out for a moment, waiting for him to beg for it. The hard plastic nudged his balls, her fake against his twitching reality. "Why'd you stop? Please keep going, hnng..."

Hinata smiled and held him close, sliding back into him after another minute of teasing, simply because she could. "Shh, you can take a bit of teasing, baby." She said, giving him a smooch on the cheek and staring to thrust back and forth, keeping the pace slow to get him used to the feeling of the hopefully warmed up plastic moving inside him.

Hinata hummed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, peppering him with little kisses as she continued playing with his nipples. "You moan like a girl, hah!.." She teased, gliding one of her hands down to press little feather touches against his flushed and hard dick. 

While the position she was in was nice and sweet, she knew he wanted it rougher than this. They had plenty of time to be cute later, for now, she was going to destroy any semblance of dominance in Komaeda. She pushed his upper half down onto the bed, the hand that was touching his erection now moving up to grip at his hair as she started thrusting harder into him.

"Look at you, taking my dick like a bitch.. Why don't you tell me nice and loud how much you love getting fucked by me?" She growled, pulling his hair so his head was facing up. Komaeda drooled onto the pillow, "Yes, I love it so much, fuck. I'm a- a bitch just for you " He whined and pumped his dick, trapped between his white stomach and the mattress. The man was flushed pink down to his neck. Without the cock ring he probably would have already cum at least once.

The toy inside him rubbed over his prostate and he felt a hot crackle of arousal in his guts, "Right there is so good, aAH!" He groaned when she pulled his hair, feeling a dull pain in his scalp. "Please do that again, holy shit." He rocked his hips back again, fucking himself on her strap. "You're gonna mess me up forever, I won't- ngh, be able to jack off normally ever again..."

"You fucking slut." Hinata said lowly, yanking his hair again and gripping his hips with her other hand as she increased the pace of her thrusting. "You like that, bitch? You like getting your slutty ass fucked? Worthless little whore." Hinata growled, giving his ass another slap as she harshly thrusted into her.

Normally, she'd never say things like this, more than content to only praise Komaeda whenever the two did anything sexual. But right now, with him underneath her moaning like this, she couldn't resist going all out. Not like Komaeda didn't like it, his moans heightening whenever she pulled on his hair, or thrusted up roughly into him.

"I love it when you know what you are, my little toy to use and break whenever I want to." Hinata purred, panting softly as she kept up the rough and fast pace. “Yeeessss, I'm your worthless whore... I'm not good for anything but pleasing you, haa...” Komaeda mewled out as he was slammed against the mattress with every rock of her hips, the force of each thrust driving his ringed dick into the bedsheets. "How about you beg for me to let you cum, huh? Your dick is so hard, I know you're close already."

“Please, please can I cum mommy? I'll be good- a good toy for you!” He clenched around the plastic, urging her to remove the ring around his swollen cock. “Please... Even though I don't deserve it...” Hinata didn't respond at first, just sticking to fucking Komaeda and attempting to hold in her own soft moans. She felt herself ooze with arousal just from seeing the thin boy splayed out like this, moaning and whimpering and sobbing for his release. This type of power was addicting..

She smirked as she started stroking him again, feeling pre cum leak onto her palm and nudging the ring up his shaft slowly. "God, you're so desperate.. I bet as soon as I take this little ring off, you're gonna cum all over my hand, aren't you? My poor, needy little bitch" She cooed, inching the ring up his cock and stroking the plastic up and down his shaft.

"I want you to moan my first name when you cum, baby. Understand?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat slightly at thought of him saying her first name. She'd said multiple times that it was fine to just call her Haji instead of 'Hinata' but Komaeda never seemed to catch on. Hinata moaned into her arm softly, shuddering and laughing at herself at how turned on she was. If this kept up, she didn't doubt that she could cum untouched.

“Yes!!! Ji-Jiji! Please, Jiji~!”* He thrusted into her hand, wordlessly begging her to remove the small ring. “I love you! You're so amazing, I love- haa...” Komaeda felt himself cum, but the ring prevented him from ejaculating. Komaeda sobbed as she fucked him through his orgasm- he definitely had came, but when he looked down at himself there was nothing to show for it.

“Ahaha, you made me cum dry...” His fingers brushed against his sensitive dick and he squirmed. “Am I allowed to take it off?” Hinata had to hide the huge smile that appeared on her face when he used her nickname, feeling her stomach light up with butterflies. She didn't hesitate to unload a ton of kisses onto him, humming and stroking him through his orgasm. 

"Ah, you did cum dry…Cute.." She praised, circling her finger around his tip. "I'm surprised you remember that nickname, I told you about it when we first started dating.." She said, still pounding into the poor boy. “I always thought it was a cute nickname but I- hng, thought it might be too forward to use it...” She didn’t reply, instead slipping the ring off of him finally, taking his hand and guiding it up and down his cock with her own hand.

"My perfect angel.. pretty little slut, so happy to please me and be fucked by me..." Hinata complimented, getting even more wet at how he shook and whined at the overstimulation. 

Komaeda gasped and moaned shakily when she pulled the ring off, “Thank you Haji, ah!” His own sweaty hands encased by her nicely manicured ones stroked his too-sensitive cock. “Plea- please hold on, I just came...” Regardless, he bucked into her (his?) touch. He flushed at her honest praise, too exhausted to point out that he wasn't by any means perfect but he appreciated the thought– “Gh, fuck...” Komaeda came again into his hand.

Hinata just smiled and kissed him again, staying bent over so she could hold Komaeda better. She kept at it, despite his protests, unintentionally squeezing the hand around his cock as she felt herself start to get close. She become much more vocal and needy, her previously steady rough pace stuttering a little and becoming quicker.

Hinata could only make soft moans and chants of his name, her toes curling with how wet she was, and how it almost hurt how turned on she was getting. "F-fuck, oh god- I'm gonna cum soon, baby.. Haaah, god this is so good.. I love you so much, Komaeda~" She half whimpered out, stopping momentarily to gently turn him around so he was laying on his back. 

"I want you to see me cum, and know it's all because of you~..." She cooed, leaning in and kissing him deeply, resuming her thrusting and loving the filthy moans and cries of pleasure he let out into the kiss. “Please, Hajiji! Let me see youuaaah~” Komaeda moaned into her mouth as she thrusted into him at an irregular pace.

She didn't notice earlier, but she saw Komaeda's cum soaked hand and breathily giggled. "You're mine, Ko... A-all mine.." She said giddily, a happy grin on her face as she swore under her breath.

He absentmindedly wiped his hand on his discarded pants (a little gross but he didn't know what to do with it). “Yes, I'm all yours my love. I only belong to you, mmm...” The position she put him in allowed him to encircle her well shaped hips with his legs, pulling her in closer. He leaned in and pressed drooling kisses to her neck.

"God, fuck, oh my god baby... Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum s-so fucking hard for you, aahhh god!" She moaned out, tightly gripping Komaeda's hand as she whimpered out his name, her hips trembling as she came.

“Cum for me baby~” he gazed at her affectionately as she finally reached her end untouched. “You were incredible...” Hinata made a high pitched noise as she rode out her orgasm, leaning down and resting her head against Komaeda's chest and letting herself get lost in his soft words of encouragement and tender touches to her hips, sighing and laughing a little when she finally finished cumming.

"Even when I'm on top, you managed to leave me shaking, hehe.." Hinata joked, her voice wavering as she laid down on her boyfriends panting chest. "You alright, darling?" She asked, remembering she was still inside him and giving him a minute to reply before carefully pulling the dildo out of him, placing it on top of some already dirty laundry to avoid getting it on the floor.

“I'm more than alright, Hinata! That was amazing, thank you!” He groaned when she removed the dildo, “I feel empty now.” Komaeda went to sit up, seemingly realised how sore he was and fell back against the bed. “That was everything I could've hoped for. I'm so lucky to have you, hehe.” He pulled her down into a hug, latching onto her tightly. “We can clean up later, right? I'm tired...”

Hinata giggled and nodded, pressing dozens of little kisses all across Komaeda’s still shaking body. Komaeda just shivered and pressed against Hinata’s body, sighing and nuzzling into her neck. After a long while of snuggling together, soft praises from both parties, and catching of breaths, Hinata and Komaeda tossed the blanket over their bodies, cuddling together and falling asleep soon afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> * I didn't know how to make Hinata's name sound more feminine, so i settled with the nickname Jiji for her, and Haji being her first name. Idk it sounded cute.


End file.
